The Dragon and the Witch
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: A story about Draco Malfoy and Zelena Mills' time at Hogwarts. A background and companion story to Danielle and Lily's Marvelous Adventure. Disclaimer: Characters belong to either JK Rowling or the writers of Once Upon a Time.


Eleven year old Zelena Mills gazed around at her surroundings. The castle of Hogwarts was stunning to say the least. She still couldn't believe she was here to learn how to become a better witch. At least she now knew why she had always felt like a freak throughout her life. She knew her adoptive father did not like her magical skills and discouraged her from using magic more often than not. But here, it was different. Here, she was surrounded by fellow witches and wizards. Here, she felt normal. She heard the Deputy Headmistress speak, "Boys and girls, the Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily."

A blond boy came up in front of her and looked her up and down. A look of disdain overtook his face, "Red hair, hand me down robes, you must also be a Weasley."

"A…a what?" asked Zelena confused, glancing down at her robes, which were actually brand new as purchased by her and Hagrid.

"You know the Weasleys," he answered and pointed to another red-haired boy in the distance, "The blood traitors who open their arms to wizards and witches of all kind, even the mudbloods."

"Oh," said Zelena and then shook her head, "No, I'm not a Weasley. I don't even know that much about the wizarding world. I'm new to all of this."

"Oh," answered the blond boy, "My family contains wizards and witches as far back as my ancestors go."

"Yeah, my parents don't have magic," said Zelena.

The blond boy stepped away from her, the look of derision returning to his face, "So you're a Muggle-born mudblood too?"

"Well, I'm adopted," Zelena looked down sheepishly, "So I don't know whether my biological parents are magical. But if I'm a witch, doesn't that mean they have magic?"

"Not necessarily," he said, "You could be a Muggle-born, meaning you come from non-magical parents. You could also be a half-blood, meaning you have one magical parent and a Muggle parent or grandparent. My family is all pure, meaning we have no Muggles or Muggle-borns in our ancestry," he educated.

Zelena shrugged, "Well, I've never met my birth parents. So I don't know about muggles and half-bloods and whatever."

"I'm sure you're probably a pure-blood," he came up beside her.

"Probably," she agreed. It seemed important to him and he was kind of cute.

"The name's Malfoy, by the way. Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself.

"Zelena Mills," she shook his hand.

"So do you know what house you'll be in?" he asked.

Her brain wracked from the information Professor McGonagall had told them but she honestly didn't know, "No," she shook her head.

"I'll be in Slytherin," he answered proudly, "Well, we won't really know until the hat sorts us, but all of my family members have been in Slytherin," he boasted, "As long as it's not Hufflepuff. I mean, who would want to be associated with them?"

"Alright boys and girls, follow me!" announced McGonagall. Zelena, Draco, and the rest of the first years made their way into the Great Hall.

"It's not really a night sky. The school enchanted it to look like one. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_ ," stated a brunette girl.

"That one," sneered Draco, "Getting so close to Weasley."

The Sorting Ceremony began and one by one, McGonagall read each students names. Susan Bones was sorted into Hufflepuff, the brunette girl, Hermione Granger, was sorted into Gryffindor, "Draco Malfoy," McGonagall called.

Draco strutted towards the stool and before McGonagall could fully place the Sorting Hat on him, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

A smug smirk overtook his face as Draco made his way to the far table, "Zelena Mills."

Zelena hesitantly stepped forward and took a seat. She felt her heart racing and her breath getting heavier as the Sorting Hat was placed on her, "Hm. Well, well…let's see. Lots of courage, pretty sharp mind, lots of intellect, and first and foremost, a thirst to prove yourself," it analyzed. Zelena glanced over to where Draco had joined the other Slytherins, "New friend, I see," she heard the hat say, though it hadn't been loud enough for the rest of audience to hear it, "SLYTHERIN!"

Zelena sighed in relief and went to join the cheering Slytherins. She sat down next to Draco and he grinned and winked with pride. Zelena couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

"Ronald Weasley," called McGonagall.

The red-headed boy stepped forward, "Hm. Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you. GRYFFINDOR!" Ron sighed as he joined the cheering table on the other side of the hall.

"Shocker," said Draco sarcastically, "All of his family members are Gryffindors."

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall read.

A boy with dark hair and glasses went to the front. Everyone was whispering his name, but Zelena had no idea why. She vaguely listened to the Sorting Hat's inquiry, but paid more attention when it said, "Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? They could really help you prove yourself," Harry continued to whisper 'Not Slytherin', "Well, if you're sure, better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

Once everyone else was sorted and the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, had given his opening speech, the tables filled with food and everyone began to eat, "Old Dumbledore, always saying crazy stuff," muttered Draco under his breath.

Zelena played with her food a little before she asked, "Why didn't that one boy want to be in Slytherin?"

"Because some people are jealous that we're the best house," answered Draco, "And most of the witches and wizards who have stood up for the noble cause have come out of Slytherin. Mudblood sympathizers don't like that."

"Noble cause?" asked Zelena confused.

"Never mind," said Draco, shaking his head, "I'll explain it to you some other time."

Zelena nodded, feeling completely ignorant to everything around her at the moment. After the opening feast was over, Dumbledore clapped his hands and the tables cleared. He instructed everyone to follow their house prefects to the dorms. After everyone was dismissed, Zelena stuck close behind Draco as they went towards the dungeons, "Dumbledore is biased against our house, just a warning. Professor Snape is good though," he informed.

"Which one is Professor Snape?" asked Zelena.

"Long, dark hair, Potions professor," said Draco.

"Got you," she responded.

After they arrived at the Slytherin dorms, the prefects announced where they were and the password to get into the common room. Draco and Zelena started up the stairs. He turned to Zelena before he went off to the left towards the boys' dorms, "Well, have a good night," he said.

"You too," she replied, before she headed into the girls' dorms.


End file.
